Rusty Pete
"Bedaure Kumpel, was soll ich sagen? Ich bin ein Pirat! Pete enschuldigt sich bei Ratchet. Rust Pete war ein Pirat und erster Maat von Captain Romolus Slag. Im Gegensatz zu anderen seiner Sippe kann er durchaus nett sein, im Herzen jedoch ist er ein Betrügerischer Pirat. Persönlichkeit und Aussehen Pete ist wie alle anderen Piraten betrügerisch, verräterisch, kann aber auch pragmatisch, nett und vernünftig sein. Er hat eine Freundschaft zu seinem Captain Slag entwickelt, und hatte unter seinem kurzweiligen Tod am meisten zu leiden. Meistens singt er das Piraten Lied, gibt der Crew Anweisungen oder lässt sich mit Grog zulaufen. Er achtet den Piraten - Kodex und liebt das Austern - Chilli. Falls Leute, in denen er einen Nutzen sieht, drohen zu sterben, gibt er sich soagr als Captain aus. Pete hat gelbe Augen, keine Haare und ein normales Schwert als Bewaffnung. Sein Körper ist ziemlich dünn und simpel gehalten. Tools of Destruction Rusty Pete war zusammen mit Slag und der restlichen Piratenflotte auf der Suche nach den legendären Lombax Geheimnis. Zusammen mit seinem Captain snag er greade das Piraten Lied in der Schatzkammer auf Ardolis, als Slag etwas schlimmes roch, etwas, was er seit 800 Monden nicht mehr gerochen hatte: Lombax! Zusammen durchsuchten die die Kammer, wurden jedoch durch eine Rauchgranate von Talwyn Apogee aufgehalten. Slag befahl Pete an, das freche Stück aufzuspießen. Dieser hingegen traf ausversehen den Captain. Als Ratchet und Clank auf Jasindu den Dimensionator fanden, wurden sie von Slag, Pete und einigen anderen Piraten abgefangen. Pete würde Clank töten, wenn der Lombax seinem Captain nicht den Dimensionator übergab. Er wurde später im Piraten - Hauptquartier Zeuge eines großen Kampfes, als sich Captain Slag Ratchet stellte. Wenn der Captain in Schierigkeiten steckte, schickte er ein paar Männer raus. Doch trotz seiner einzigartigen Kampfkentnisse wurde Slag enthauptet. Pete hielt den noch lebenden Kopf Slag's in den Händen, und musste mitansehen, wie sein geliebter Captain starb. Doch dann fiel ihm der Piraten Kodex wieder ein. Darauf ließ Pete den Kopf achtlos fallen und ernnante Ratchet zum neuem Captain der Flotte. Sofort nahmen sie Kurs aus den nächstgelegenen Planeten: Reepor, die Heimatwelt der Cragmiten. Nach dem Ende von Imperator Percival Tachyon versuchte Pete Captain Qwark beizubringen, wie man wie ein wahrer Pirat sprach. Als sich der Superheld jedoch als hoffnungsloser Fall herausstellte, griff Pete wieder zum Rum. Quest for Booty Pete trauerte immer noch sehr dem Tode Captain Slag's hinterher. Er verband den Kopf mit einem Stock und führte andauernd Selbstgespräche über sich und seine Probleme mit der restlichen Crew. Doch eines schicksalhaftes Tages wurde er von Ratchet und Talwyn bei einem dieser Gespräche überrascht Als der Lombax und die Markazian von Sprocket und dem Rest der Crew überwältigt wurden, montierte Pete Slag's Kopf auf seinen eigenen. Er ersetzte die Todesstrafe durch eine andere Art der Piraten - Bestrafung: Die Aussetzung auf die Insel Qfbpetecaptainslag.png|Pete rettet Ratchet und Talwyn mit einer Täuschung vor dem sicheren Tod. Rustystory.png|Pete hat die Story zuende erzählt. Crashedmates.jpg|Pete und Slag's Kopf treiben auf dem weitem, offenem Meer auf einer Holzkiste. Hoolefar! Er entführte ein kleines Skiff und traf Ratchet und Talwyn auf der Insel. Der Pirat behauptete, bei der Suche nach Clank behilflich sein zu können. Als ihm beide daraufhin mit Misstrauen begegneten, meinte Pete nur, er wäre ihre einzige Chance, den kleinen Roboter wieder zu finden. Pete präsentierte ihnen seine neuste Kreation: Slag am Stock. Das Skiff nahm Kurz auf die Morgenhöhlen, auf die Ruhestätte von Captain Angstrom Darkwater. Darkwater war der ehemalige Captain, bis sein erster Maat Slag gemeutert und ihm die Klinge in den Rücken gerammt hatte. Darkwater war in Besitz des Drehsternes, einen Artefaktes, welcher vieleicht Antworten auf die Frage liefern konnte, wo sich Clank momentan befand. Er eskortierte sie durch die Höhlen bis zum Wrack des ehemaligen Schiffs Darkwater's. Während Ratchet den abgeschlagenen Kopf des Piraten begutachtete, sah sich Pete nach Fallen um. Dann ging seine List auf. Pete rammte Slags Kopf auf Darkwater's Schultern und erschuff Captain Slagwater. Das Schiff hob ab, doch Pete handelte noch einmal nach dem Kodex und gab Ratchet einen Brenner und einen Schmelzgranatenwerfer, mit welchen er sich von nun an allein durschlagen musste. Nach Slagwaters Niederlage sprang Pete ins Wasser, um erneut den Kopf seinen Captains zu retten. Er fand ihn, band ihn an eine Holzkiste fest und erzählte die komplette Story, von Anfang bis Ende, Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum nächst gelegenen Hafen, um Slag einen neuen Körper zu beschaffen. Nach Quest vor Booty Nach den Ereignissen in Quest for Booty kehrte Pete nach Ardolis zurückund wurde Gastgeber der Space Radio Station, auf dem Piratenkanal. Er und Slag nahmen Songs auf und stritten sich andauernd. Außerdem eröffnete er auf Luminopolus eine Hambrugerhütte. Diese wurde jedoch durch den wütenden, von Nefarious ausgesetzten Z'Gruten zerstört. Trivia Pete ist ein Kostüm in Tools of Destruction.thumb|Pete als Kostüm. Pete war nach Hintergrundinformationen Vegetarier. Während der Tour durch die Morgenhöhlen eröffnete der Pirat, dass er nach dem Verstecken von Darkwaters Leiche so betrunken war, dass er 3 Tage später in einem Brautkleid neben einem Kerchu aufgewacht ist. Eine Anspielung auf die Filmreihe Hangover. Während Talwyns Rauchbombenangriff stach Pete Slag ausversehen mit seinem Schwert in dessen "Kanonenkugeln" Wegen des vielen Grogs hickt Pete nach beinahe jedem Satz. Sein deutscher Synchronsprecher hieß Hans Jörg Karrenbrock. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Roboter Kategorie:Kostüme Kategorie:Bösewichte Kategorie:Piraten Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Tools of Destruction Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Quest for Booty Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank All 4 One Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Tools of Destruction Kostüme